


Notepad.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Illnesses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets Laryngitis a day before they leave for holiday... Bilbo is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notepad.

**Author's Note:**

> (For my Helloo anon...)
> 
> ((1/2 prompts))

Bilbo huffed as he folded his younger nephews shirts and trousers before tucking them into their small suitcases, Fili's small suitcase was a dark blue with leather straps while Kili's was a soft blue with white stripes on the back panel, the one next to them was Bilbo and Thorin's shared case which was a dark leather and packed so far with all of Bilbo's clothes and essentials such as sunscreen, first aid kit that was fully stocked, toothbrushes, shoes, a camera, spare money, a spare camera just in case, and the whole families book selection. Sure enough, the only one who wasn't packed was one thick headed and currently ill Thorin Durin.

 

"Trust you to get sick the day before we go on our holiday!" Bilbo snapped towards his husband who was curled up on the bed, under the covers, and pouting as he couldn't retaliate against his curly haired husband. "I said, did I not say, that you needed to keep yourself in check for at least two weeks before the holiday? But no, you just had to go to that concert with Dwalin, honestly Thorin sometimes I forget that we are married and you are a thirty eight year old man. Dealing with you is like dealing with an infant."

 

Thorin sat up then and grabbed his notepad causing Bilbo to place his folding down and watch, Thorin quickly uncapped the pen and scribbled quickly on the paper, a sad expression clear on his face. He looked like a very large kicked puppy.

 

Thorin flipped the notepad over to show Bilbo, the plain piece of paper reading-

 

'I said I was sorry.'

 

"I know you said you were sorry," Bilbo sighed as he sat on the edge of the large bed and rubbed Thorin's duvet covered shin gently. "I just want this holiday to be perfect."

 

Thorin nodded and scribbled on the pad again with a small smile on his face before he turned it towards Bilbo again. 

 

'It will be, anywhere is perfect if I'm with you.'

 

Bilbo snorted, shaking his head fondly with a small smile on his face. 

 

"Don't you sweet note me when I'm mad at you." Bilbo stated as he slapped Thorin's shin gently as the larger man chuckled, even though no laughs came out, before Bilbo got up again and returned to his folding. 

 

Thorin shuffled back under the covers of the bed, placing his notepad to the side should he need it later, before falling into a comfortable sleep.

\----

When Thorin woke it was early the next morning, far too early, he began drifting into sleep again until he heard the shower spray end and humming coming from the bathroom, he opened one eye as the door opened and out tiptoed a towel wrapped Bilbo Baggins, twisting his damp curls in his fingers and shuffling around the room. Thorin watched silently and smiled to himself before slowly grabbing his pad and writing something down, grabbing Bilbo's attention as he sat up.

 

"Thorin, how long have you been awake?" Bilbo asked and Thorin smiled before turning his notepad. 

 

'You look beautiful.'

 

"You think so?" Bilbo asked with a flirty smile and Thorin nodded, the curly haired man smiled before dropping his towel and smirking. "What about now?"

 

Thorin was wide eyed as he quickly scribbled down something before turning it towards Bilbo. The small man laughed loudly as he read the single word on the page in large dark ink.

 

"Hot!"

 

Bilbo giggled before scurrying over to the bed and straddling Thorin's lap before smashing their lips together. Thorin grunted and locked his fingers in the smaller man's curly locks of hair, he then felt the man reach down, grab his notepad, and toss it to the side of the room, before rolling them over on the bed and grinding their bodies together. 

 

Later when they laid together in bed, with Thorin laying on his back and panting at the ceiling, his body sore after so many rounds of thrusting with Bilbo curled at his side, his body too feeling pleasurably sore especially between the legs. But he had a faster recovery time so was happily kissing Thorin's chest and playing with the piercing in the large man's right nipple.

 

"You know what? I like you being the big, strong, sexy, silent type." Bilbo teased as he rested his chin on Thorin's muscle thick chest and smiled, the large man grinning in return. "I hope you get ill more often."

 

Thorin laughed wheezily and gently slapped Bilbo's arse that was rounded and covered by soft sheets. They began kissing again and as things began to turn more heated Thorin rolled them over again and nipped at the smaller man's neck, until the bedroom door burst open.

 

"Holiday day!" Kili cheered excitedly before a hand clapped over his young eyes by his elder brother and the elder shouted.

 

"Holy mother mary! Sweet jesus, my eyes!"

 

Thorin threw his notepad at the pair and glared at them until they scurried out of the room. Fili practically dragging his younger confused brother out of the room.

 

Thorin huffed before turning to Bilbo who was already climbing out of bed and wrapping his robe around himself. 

 

"Time to get up then." Bilbo huffed before he stretched and looked back over at Thorin. "Maybe it would be a good time to the remind you that you still have packing to do." 

 

Thorin growled to himself, if he could speak Bilbo knew they would be curses, so the smaller man gently smacked Thorin's bare arse in encouragement.

 

"I'll help you if you wish." Bilbo said now and Thorin nodded.

 

They managed to pack everything in a short anont of time and made it out of the house and to the airport on time, but at home they left the most crucial Thorin item. The large man had left his notepad and pen on the floor of their bedroom floor, however nobody realised this until they were sat on the plane and the stewardess asked for their drink orders. Thorin looked sheepishly at Bilbo who face palmed and shook his head. Like he said, an infant, a complete infant. He was not living with two children, he was living with three. It was going to be a long holiday. 

**Author's Note:**

> (If you have a request plea go to the first story of this series! Thank you! )
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
